


Unexpected Reunions

by TonyandJasonsGirl



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Eventual Friends to Lovers, F/M, Knowing Each Other in the Past, Post-Episode: s19e13 The Undiscovered Country, getting to know each other again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyandJasonsGirl/pseuds/TonyandJasonsGirl
Summary: Following the conclusion of the case that SVU had worked on which involved Chris as the victim and the successful prosecution of her ex-boyfriend by Barba, she had eventually gone off to build a new life for herself becoming an SVU detective herself. She's now back in New York as Captain in the Queen's SVU unit and reunited once again with Rafael as ADA to their unit. As their friendship begins to grow will they eventually become more than friends? And will they eventually be reunited with the Manhatten squad when it begins to look as though they may have a perpetrator that is working within both jurisdictions?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Unexpected Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and sweet introduction to this story as Chris and Rafael Barba are reunited once again.

Unexpected Reunions

It had been ten years since Chris had last been in New York, but since having been away and having put her past life in the city away for what she hoped was for good, although with the job that she had been doing she knew that a lot of her memories would always be bought back, she knew that she was nowhere near the woman she had once been back then.

She had come back when she had been offered the job of lieutenant at Queens SVU, which had been a year ago now, but there had been some big changes made to the department and three months ago she had been promoted to captain.

Among the other changes that had been made was also with their ADA, who had also left three months before and since then they had had just a raft of senior and junior ADA’s through their door, depending on the case that they were working on, but finally that day they were about to meet their new permanent ADA.

While they were waiting for him to arrive they were just having a quiet morning catching up with paperwork, following having just closed a big case the day before with the conviction of the person that had been their suspect.

Following the case and as they were leaving court, she had told the squad that they could catch up with the paperwork the next day and go to their usual bar for some drinks and that the first round and first-round only could be put on her tab, because Mike Dawson had stopped her and as they walked out of the courtroom, he took her to one side and had, first of all, congratulated them on getting the conviction, but had also told her to expect their new ADA to make themselves known to them the next day.

When she finally got to the bar she couldn't help but chuckle as Matt her sergeant with squad said: "So what did he want?" The moment she was through the door and had joined them. So she had taken him to one side and replied as quietly as she could considering how noisy the busy bar was beginning to get "We've got our new ADA and he will be putting in an appearance at some point tomorrow, but don't tell the others yet as we'll do a formal introduction after I've had the chance of meeting them."

Later on, as she decided to call it a night leaving Matt to keep an eye on the few remaining members of the squad, she made sure that she got Louise home, seeing as she'd had a few drinks and she wanted to make sure that she did get home safely. Some of it she knew had been because of her past, but there was also a part of her that saw Louise as being a bit like her younger sister Amelia, who most of her brothers and sisters were just as much protective over because of her being the youngest, plus with what had happened to her and her being the second youngest of them all, they had become even more protective over Amelia, not only that as the youngest and newest member of their squad, and being a very new detective, there were still times when she was a bit green.

She had been solidly working for a couple of hours or so, when she had looked at the clock and was just thinking about going out for some coffee and fresh air, when Matt knocked on her door, just putting his head around the door as he said: "The new ADA is here, do you want me to show him in.”

As she looked up she could see the man through the window of the door, and even with the blind slightly closed there was no mistaking the profile of their new ADA, as she was instantly taken back to the last time that she had seen him and her heart began hammering in her chest as she told Matt to send him in.

Once Matt was out of the way and he had opened the door more to allow him room to enter, Matt closed the door behind him as he went back to his desk, while she and the new ADA just stood there staring at one another, both very surprised at seeing each other.

Eventually, she got up from her seat and came round her desk as she said: "Hi, Rafael."

He put his briefcase down and said: "Hi, this is a surprise, Chris."

“And for me too.”

As the two of them then hug he says “Ok, how about we introduce me to the rest of your squad, then we’ll talk, but I think with everything we need to talk about will take too long, so how about we meet up for a drink or something?”

She responds “Ok let’s do that, or how about we introduce you to the squad and then we’ll go out and get a coffee, seeing as that was what I was about to do when you decided to walk in.”

“Let’s do that then, as I doubt that you’ll be able to hang on for much longer for a coffee, as I can remember how bad you were with it.”

She replies “Says the man who is just as addicted and the one that probably caused my addiction in the first place.”

“I suppose you’re right, but it’s good to see you.”

“And it’s good to see you too.”

The two of them go into the squad room, she clears her throat to get everyone's attention and she then says "Ok, everyone this is our new ADA Rafael Barba, Barba this is my squad Matt, Louise, Jacob, Tara, and Peter."

They all say “Hi” to him.

After that, she says to Matt "We're just going to head out for a coffee if you need me for anything just give me a call."

“Will do Captain.”

With that, she goes back to her office with Rafael following her so that he could pick up his briefcase, and she picks up her coat and phone, as they then both leave together.

When they got outside she said, "Ok, I'm going to take you to what I call my little secret, which I quickly discovered after being here a couple of days, even the squad don't know where I go as they think that I just go to the coffee cart which is just down the road from where I go, but the place does do great coffee and also some good food too."

With that, they both head off together to the coffee shop, as they walk in she says "Do you want to stay in here or go for a walk?"

He answers “Let’s have this here and then we’ll walk back to the precinct.”

With that, she goes up and orders some coffee for them, while he goes and gets them a booth.

As she joins him once again and seeing the look of pleasure on his face as he takes the first sip she smiles back at him and says “I told you it was good.”

“And I think that I might just have to agree with that, so tell me how long have you been back here in New York for?”

She replies "Well after what happened and I left I didn't think that I would ever make the return here but ended up in LA with mom and dad. To start with I did go back to teaching for a while, but in the end, I realized that I just couldn't cope with the stress of parent/teacher conferences any longer with what happened. I mean don't get me wrong I did disclose to the school what had happened and because of that, they did make sure that either my teaching assistant or the male head of year remained in the classroom with me whenever I had to speak to a male parent that was there on their own. Then when me and my sister Cassie got an apartment together she got me on this training course taster thing for cops, using the excuse that she was trying it out before her college was going to be taking it up as an information day kind of thing for the college students. To cut a long story short I did end up enjoying it, so instead I left teaching and became a cop instead, so what about you?”

“Well, I don’t know if you heard anything about what happened, let’s just say that I don’t think that it would be a good idea to discuss it in a public place, and it’s part of the long story thing, so we’ll have to go through it at another time, but let’s just say that I went away for a little while after things happened and kept my hand in with things, then I joined the anti corruption squad for a while and finally with all the changes that have been going on, plus with the way that the DA’s office got bought down both here and in Manhattan, not by the corruption squad that I was in I might add, I was offered the job here or the one in Manhattan and even though I would have loved to have gone back there again, I heard on the grapevine that Carisi had gone for the job as ADA there, and as he did really deserve the job I took this one so that he could stay in the running for it and now I’m just working to get things back on track once again.”

She responds "Let's just say that I did manage to hear some rumors over what happened and leave it at that. So with you saying about Carisi, did you stay in touch with anyone or did you lose touch?"

He says “I did manage to keep in touch with Liv, but that was about it until I ran into Carisi at the courthouse one day, so we’ve now got back in touch again. What about you, did you stay in touch or did you cut all ties?”

“I did stay in touch with Liv for a while, but you know me for a long time into deciding on becoming a cop I still had my doubts about doing it after what happened, even with all the therapy and things. Then when I did do it the first precinct I was with was away from home, which had been the first time that I had been away from home again since after the trial, and other than still seeing my therapist I just ended up cutting all of my ties with the past. I never got back in touch with her either when I came back to New York again, so she doesn't know that I did come back and what I'm doing now."

“I can understand that, I won’t say anything to her about working with you unless you tell me that I can tell her.”

She sighs and says “it's ok you can tell her if you want to, seeing as I know that if she calls you at any time to see how things are going for you and you start covering about who you're working with she'll find out somehow. Either that or it will end up coming out if I have to call for any reason needing something from them and I end up having to speak to her.”

“I’m not sure when I’ll end up speaking to her, but I’m sure that you will most probably be hearing from her as soon as she knows.”

As they then finish up their coffees he goes up to get another take out one, and it makes him smile when she rolls her eyes at him.

They then make their way back to the precinct and as they walk along she says “So when would like to meet up for this drink or if you’d like to I could always cook and you’re more than welcome to come round to my apartment if you’d like too.”

He replies “That would be good, ok let’s say Thursday night, but if by any chance a case gets in the way, then we make it at the weekend or something?”

She says “Ok, let’s do that then.”

Just as they then get to the door her phone rings, when she answers it, it is, of course, Matt and as he tells her that they've got a case come in she says that she's just out the front and he tells her that he will pick her up and tell her about it on the way past.

She then turns to say to Rafael “I’m afraid that duty calls.”

He says “Ok, just keep me updated on the case and stay safe.”

“I will do, and Rafael it is good to see you again.”

Matt then pulls up and as she gets into the car Rafael says “And it’s good to see you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I am new to writing for this fandom I did actually find this story along with a couple of others that I am currently looking at that I had written following having seen Undiscovered Country and was dreaming about Barba coming back as an ADA once more, so I thought that I'd give it a bit of a re-write and post it! It is also set slightly more in the future to fit in with the storyline as well! She also knows about Carisi having been in the squad because of it being while she was still in touch with Olivia when he joined them. Due to a lot of the tags I want to include giving away quite a few things that happen in the story I will be adding to them as things go along!


End file.
